


光源

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Neville
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	光源

纳威搞不清楚状况。完全搞不清楚。

他在看到那个朝他走来的身影时就几乎腿软得走不动路——金发的，气势汹汹的。德拉科·马尔福已经有近一年没找过他的茬，但他还是会在面对对方时条件反射地浑身紧绷，好像害怕他已经成了一种本能。

可当德拉科停在他面前时，他发现有什么不一样了。

说实话，这一年来纳威没怎么注意过德拉科，他忙着D.A.的工作，极少把注意力放在突然放过自己的斯莱特林那里。所以他对德拉科的印象还大抵停留在五年级——嚣张跋扈，虚张声势。纳威永远记着那天他拉扯着秋·张时的得意嘴脸，甚至比五年来欺负他时的轻蔑神态更让人讨厌。

可面前的德拉科和那……不大一样。

他更瘦了，级长袍几乎是挂在他的肩膀上，领子里露出支棱的肩胛骨和锁骨。他的脸倒是没什么大的变化，还是那副精致的五官，但眼睛底下挂着青黑的眼圈，让那对灰蓝的眼睛显得大而深陷。他狼狈了不少。纳威恍恍惚惚地想，也许传言说他已经成为食死徒是真的。

德拉科沉默不语地在他面前站了很久，一直紧绷着嘴角，抬头空洞地盯着他。他被这没有温度的眼神看得一阵发慌，可就是挪不开步子逃跑，那眼神像是沼泽一般将他吸在原地动弹不得。这又和原先不一样；以前德拉科的眼神是不怀好意的，一肚子坏水写在眼睛里闪闪发光。而现在他的眼神完全看不透，就像……

“将死之人？”

纳威猛地向后跌坐在了地上。他惊恐地瞪着德拉科，站在那儿像一个苍白的幽灵，讽刺地扬起嘴角俯视他。

“别惊讶，隆巴顿。”他的语调漫不经心的，边说边走过来，好心地朝他伸出一只手，“我照镜子时也这么觉得。”

“我觉得我确实要死了。”他的灰蓝色眼睛定定地钉在纳威身上，突然有了热度，要将他烧出几个洞来。“你要救我，隆巴顿。”

他不知为何紧张起来，咽了咽唾沫。“怎么……？”

他被对方粗暴地拉起来，掼进墙上的一扇门里，又立刻被推倒在地，头磕到地面撞得生疼。德拉科一翻身跨坐在他肚子上，掏出魔杖对他施了个无声无息和束缚咒，一连串动作行云流水。

“接下来你什么都不许问，也不许乱动——我会一忘皆空你的，放心。”

纳威能做的只有睁大眼睛。德拉科坐在他身上，开始解自己的校袍。接着是毛衣、领带、衬衫；他露出的身体纤长瘦弱，在漆黑的空教室里像石膏像一样流动着月光。他向下睥睨了他一眼，像是在看一只待宰的绵羊，然后微微抬起臀部，将裤子也拉了下去。现在他是全裸的了，白皙的身体暴露在冷凉的空气中，起了一片细细密密的疙瘩——他们的距离太近，近到他可以将这一切看得一清二楚。

德拉科开始扯他的裤子。他一下子乱了阵脚，想出声阻止却叫不出来，身体也被缚得紧紧的，实实在在地只能任人宰割。他绝望地感到下体一凉，一只骨节分明的手触碰上那个目前还没什么反应的部位。德拉科张开手指将纳威的阴茎包住，随意撸动了几下，手指出乎意料的柔软——但他由于过分的震惊和恐惧依旧没有硬起来。他听见德拉科烦躁地骂了句脏话，放开他的阴茎，转而俯身将它含了进去。

那一刻纳威大脑一片空白。哪怕在他最疯狂的梦里，也绝对不会出现这样的画面——德拉科·马尔福在给他口。他很快就勃起了，心理或生理原因，或者二者兼有；他不得不承认，德拉科的口活相当好。那条灵活柔软的舌头一遍遍舔过顶端，不时打着转戳刺冒水的马眼，同时缓缓下沉头部用湿热的口腔更深地包裹住自己。暂时吞不下去时，他就会色情地慢慢吐出来，顺着柱体上下舔过一遍，再又一次把阴茎含进去。纳威控制不住地往下看，只能看到对方努力吞吐的金色脑袋，和被磨得艳红的、贴着他阴茎滑动的两片嘴唇。

他不自觉地无声呻吟着，在魔咒地束缚下小幅度挺着腰，操进斯莱特林的喉咙里。德拉科被噎了几下，却没有停下吞吐的动作，反而迎合他的挺动调整节奏，让他每次都撞到因干呕收缩的喉口——没多久他就射了出来，完完全全被吞进了肚子里。

德拉科重新坐起来，对着他舔了舔嘴唇。他的嘴角还挂着几滴浊白体液，让他那个看似普通的笑多出几分不明不白的淫靡味道。

“味道不赖，”他说。纳威脸颊发烫，他觉得自己现在一定面红耳赤，表情像个傻子。但很快他就顾不上这些了；德拉科一手撑着他的胸口，另一只手探到身后，脸上显出欢愉和受折磨的神色——不用看就知道他在干什么。

德拉科尽力扩张着自己。他知道润滑的咒语，可他现在并不想用。他需要疼痛，需要放纵，需要一场让人作呕的性爱——所以他选中了纳威。也许波特和韦斯莱也可以，但他没有把握能控制住他们。

他分神看了看自己的小臂，上面洁白光滑，在混淆咒下藏着一个扭曲的印记。透过那个咒语他似乎仍然看得到它，继而想起消失柜、想起黑魔王冷冰冰的蜘蛛脚般细长的手指。想起那双猩红的眼睛。

他咒骂一声，拿出手指，粗暴地将纳威的阴茎塞进身体里去。那一瞬撕裂般的痛楚甚至让他前所未有的畅快起来，自虐般地，他飞快地抬起臀部又放下，大腿肌肉因为动作而紧绷。有什么湿漉漉的东西润滑了他的出入，那一定是血，他痛快地想。

他不管不顾地用纳威的阴茎操了自己几十下，大腿酸软地再也抬不起来，才分出一丝注意给躺在地上的原主。纳威的脸红得可以滴血，眼睛紧闭像在受刑。他感到一阵报复的快感，至于报复什么，他才不在乎——他知道纳威这学期不一样了，他似乎变得很积极、很勇敢，变成了一头纯正的狮子。但那又怎样？他还不是一看见自己就战战兢兢的？

“睁开眼，隆巴顿。”他恶意地放慢速度，主动绞紧后穴，满意地看到对方露出难耐的神色；但双眼仍然紧闭。于是他提高了音量：“你听不懂我说话吗？”

纳威颤抖了一下，慢吞吞打开了眼睛，像只受惊的小鹿似的把战战兢兢的眼光投在他身上。他突然又觉得很没劲，解开了他的束缚和噤声，嘟囔道：“你来干我。”

德拉科以为他会遭到对方的反抗，至少是犹豫不决，还得他半逼半吼地催促。他没想到纳威沉默地把他翻倒在地，抓着他两边膝盖默不作声地大开大合起来。他大睁着眼睛，手臂攀上纳威的肩膀，被干得高声尖叫。这比他自己来疼得多，也舒服得多，两种感官纠缠着冲击他的大脑，一时分不清二者的区别。那根灼热的阴茎毫无章法地打在他的前列腺上，穴口火辣辣的像要被撑裂，他的尖叫变成了哭号和咒骂，可那也是欢愉的，他咒骂着，指甲深深嵌进手下的皮肉，口齿不清。他一会儿用难听的字眼骂他废物、要他继续，一会儿低声呜咽着控诉他想操死他。可隆巴顿像是被施了闭耳塞听似的充耳不闻，直到德拉科尖叫着高潮，他也射在了一片狼藉的穴道里。

德拉科躺在地上恍惚了一会儿。纳威小心翼翼地退出来，一股红白相间的液体紧跟着从红肿的穴口流出来，滴在黑糊糊的地板上。他一下子慌了神，忙不迭取出魔杖，想给地上的人一个治疗咒。

“滚。”德拉科说。

“你、你受伤了。”纳威结结巴巴道，“我想想有什么比较合适的草药……”

“我他妈叫你滚！”德拉科大吼。纳威被吓得一动不动，难以置信地盯着他。德拉科不顾浑身的酸痛站起来，背对纳威一件件穿着衣服。

“你最好不要误会什么，以为我会感谢你这不计前嫌的格兰芬多情怀。”他的声音很冷，即使背对也能看到嘴角翘起的冷硬弧度。“是我强上了你，你记住了？至于一忘皆空，我改主意了，想忘掉你自己来吧。”

在第一次德拉科就向他明确了一件事：他们之间只有性，只有疼痛和索取。而温情是最不允许存在的东西。

他们之后有过很多次，在有求必应屋、空教室，甚至有一次是在纳威的宿舍。纳威没有对自己使用一忘皆空，德拉科那天后第一眼看到他就清楚了这个事实——于是他毫不犹豫地再次把纳威逼到墙角。鬼使神差一般，纳威完全没有挣扎；他甚至主动在周围布下了屏蔽咒。

做爱时他们不言不语。只有呻吟是肆无忌惮的，德拉科把所有情感都宣泄在放荡的尖叫里，他的情绪像深海扑面而来，每次都让纳威被压得喘不过气。

德拉科正经历着什么。但一个不问，另一个不说。即使有一次看到德拉科白皙的胸膛上赫然横亘着无数狰狞的伤疤，纳威也只是用指腹沉默地抚过，在操进柔软的内里时，亲吻德拉科的颈侧。

这场荒诞绮丽的梦结束在霍格沃茨保卫战中。自那以后的五年，纳威再也没见过德拉科——马尔福一家在魔法界销声匿迹了，连同那座宏伟的庄园也一并消失得无影无踪。

 

 

霍格沃茨在停赛叔年后再次主办了三强争霸，并邀请所有霍格沃茨过去的学生回来参加圣诞舞会。纳威从来都是个恋旧的人，接到消息后立马放下了手头的傲罗工作，回到了这所他热爱的学校。他看到了很多熟面孔，哈利、罗恩、赫敏，他们三个人还是总在一块儿；塞缪尔和迪安，还有金妮……由于总是忙碌的工作，他有很久没和这些朋友好好聚聚了，这让他脸上情不自禁地浮现出微笑。舞会也来了几个过去的斯莱特林，但人数实在不多，而且都聚集在舞会的一角。纳威神情复杂地偷瞄那个方向，他对那个学院的感受从来都很难形容，战争中他们充分显示出了圆滑的个性，立场摇摆不定，几乎没对胜利作出贡献。可他又不能说他讨厌斯莱特林。

帕金森、扎比尼、格林格拉斯……他的目光一个接一个扫过去。这时一个人从后面的壁炉走出来，加入了斯莱特林小团体里，显眼的金发在烛火下闪闪发光。纳威的呼吸停住了。

那里站着的毫无疑问是德拉科。他穿着得体的银色巫师袍，头发松软地搭在耳后，刘海被整齐地梳向两边。德拉科自然而然地融入老朋友们当中微笑着，好像他没有消失整整五年、再若无其事地出现在一场同学聚会上一样。纳威  
有一瞬间想不管不顾地冲过去，脚步已经跨出了第一步，又讪讪地收了回来。

理由呢？拉住德拉科后又要说些什么？

德拉科靠在火炉边应付着阿斯托利亚的问话，目光透过酒杯定定注视着另一侧的格兰芬多。或者干脆说，纳威·隆巴顿。他刚刚愚蠢的表情和举动当然被他全部收入眼底——毫无理由地，他悄悄弯起了嘴角。

纳威很不一样了。当然，在学校的最后那几年他一直都在变化，但那时德拉科也在，所以不觉得有多突兀；而这次是时隔五年的再会，纳威给人的感觉就像是完全变了个人。他的身材拔高了，黑色的燕尾礼服衬得整个人高挑修长，黑色卷发被打理得很合适，让他看起来像个该死的麻瓜王子——德拉科在心里狠狠啐了一下，却怎么都挪不开目光。

他回来本就不打算和过去过多纠缠。只是时机到了，卢修斯觉得是时候让马尔福重回公众视野了，麦格教授的邀请不过是个再好不过的跳板。可当他发现除了一开始的失态，纳威真的没在往他这儿看一眼后，他莫名其妙地不忿起来。

他有什么资格不注视着他？他不过是个可怜的落魄纯血统，一个成事不足败事有余的蠢货——

德拉科喝了口酒，心里平静下来。他当然不是一事无成。他躲在被魔咒藏起来的庄园里，可并非与世隔绝，他当然知道纳威现在是最被看好的傲罗，他在战争中的勇敢事迹至今摆在和救世主不相上下的位置，隆巴顿家也被报道成忍辱负重的光荣家族。德拉科必须承认，他已经没资格在纳威面前耀武扬威了。

乐队开始演奏华尔兹。德拉科无心跳舞，可挨不过阿斯托利亚亮闪闪的眼神，还是绅士地发出邀请，牵着女孩柔软的手走进舞池。他又没忍住往另一侧看了一眼——噢，和当年一样的搭配，纳威和女韦斯莱。据他所知的，纳威出乎意料地擅长华尔兹。

好巧不巧，随着人群的转动，他和纳威二人组正不断靠近。他已经能听见那边传来的交谈，夹杂着笑声和打趣，像一对亲昵的情侣。纳威的声音也变得低沉顺滑，不像过去那样总是磕磕绊绊的。

他突然没有兴趣再跳下去。好不容易跳完一曲，他借口醉酒躲到了大厅外的走廊里，心乱如麻。他盯着那扇歌舞升平的大门，整个人浸在浓浓的黑夜里，像是一道无形的线把他们划分在原有的世界里。纳威天生适合站在灯光下，就像他天生适合躲在阴影里——哦，他确实有一阵子喜欢所有人的瞩目，但即便那时光也从不是围绕着他的。

他在走廊边缘的栏杆上抱着膝盖坐了很久，月亮分出一点可怜兮兮的光洒在他身上，不时有醉醺醺的学生走过他身边却并没有注意他。他回想起了六年级，毒酒计划失败后他一个人坐在斯拉格霍恩的门廊外侧，热闹的人群隔着一面墙从他身边走过，他本是魔药成绩最好的学生，却被魔药教授的聚会拒之门外。

那天晚上他去找纳威做爱了。

“操……”他把头深深埋进膝盖里，脸上烫得吓人。他居然想哭——该死，为什么哭？总归不是为那个隆巴顿……

“德拉科？”

哇。他真希望自己的眼眶不是红的，不然他可能会对面前的家伙施一个索命咒。

“也许我们是有一会儿没见了，但那也不是你这么叫我的理由，隆巴顿。”他扬起下巴，傲慢地说。真高兴他的声音还是正常的，嘲弄的长调发挥十分完美。

纳威静静地站在栏杆边上。德拉科很适合月光，他一直这么觉得，从他们在空教室里的第一次起。他的皮肤白皙，像是要融化在冷白的月色里，灰蓝的眼睛像是穿过朦朦胧胧的雾。

他对德拉科的心情还是很复杂。他控制不住自己自从看到他后就鼓噪个不停的心跳，可是为什么？他爱上他了吗？

他可是他学生时代的阴影，他想。一个装腔作势的恶霸，看他总带着不加掩饰的嫌恶，整人的手段日复一日得恶毒下作。即使是之后那段混乱的性关系，也像是把他当作一个随叫随到的性玩具……他不可能爱上他，他们更不可能相爱。

——要是在过去，他会这么觉得的。可是觉醒稍迟的格兰芬多血液告诉他不仅于此。他是被格兰芬多宝剑认可的人，五年的成长也让他的心境不复从前；他现在觉得自己是和德拉科平等的人，而不是总被压一头，这让他看见了对方的软弱、胆怯，知道了那个跋扈的男孩比任何人都害怕，比任何人都……孤独。

就像现在，他在快要融化了他的月光里，一个人红了眼眶，却仍在看到他时竖起一身的刺。

“我很想你。”

德拉科瞪大了眼睛。他怔怔地抬头看着面前的男人，半晌才道：“隆巴顿？”

“我很……担心你。”

他继续说道。他知道这时候那些想问的问题都得不到答案，索性一个都不问，只坚持不懈地不停吐露心里最真实的想法。那双眼睛里的坚冰一点点被敲碎了，德拉科却在最后阖上了双眼，不让他看到自己被融化的模样。

“……格兰芬多。”他轻轻道。

 

他们躺在有求必应屋的床上，像两个没有经验的毛头小子。纳威从不是耽于情欲的人，五年来根本没和任何人上过床；德拉科则把自己藏在庄园里，更是一个床伴都没有。这让他们的动作僵硬又生疏，如果还是以前德拉科大可以随便准备一下就开始正戏，反正痛楚也是他的目的之一，可现在不同了。

他们之间的氛围改变了。很微妙，说不清道不明，无关疼痛，只是为了欢愉和……

爱？

他还是觉得荒唐。纳威正紧张地打量他，眼神既躲闪又渴望，差点没让他出声嘲笑。

纳威咽了口唾沫，终于有所动作，拉开他的双腿，小声念出了一个咒语。

“润滑咒？我们可从来没用过这种东西。”德拉科嗤笑。纳威闻言看了他一眼，莫名让他有点退缩；那个眼神居然很强势，大有不容拒绝的味道。

他只好闭嘴，放松身体，感受黏糊糊的手指在体内摸索的奇怪触感。前所未有的细致前戏漫长而磨人，那些手指轻柔地按压他的穴道，蹭过前列腺，给他送去一阵细密的快感，像是隔靴搔痒般让人难耐。他忍不住扭着腰，催促道：“够了，你如果性功能不行就换我来……唔。”

纳威重重按了下他的前列腺，让他小幅度地弹了一下，阴茎吐出几滴前液。但这还不够，他抬起腿踢着纳威的肩膀，要他把手指拿出去。纳威叹了口气，不放心地又曲起手指转了几圈，才收回手，换成自己的性器缓缓顶进去。

这和德拉科经历的任何一次性爱都不一样。完全没有痛感，肠肉毫不排斥地为入侵者打开一条通道，细密地裹住它蠕动，他能清晰地感觉到自己是怎样被顶开、贯穿到最深处，快感同样是强烈而磨人的。他不自觉地把腿张得更开，低声呜咽着，后穴不断收缩想把阴茎完全吸进去。纳威伏在他身上粗喘，咬着牙顶到最底，才慢慢抽插起来。

他的节奏慢，每下却又深又重，用力碾在他的敏感点上，让他浑身都快乐得颤抖。他搂住纳威的脖子呻吟着，腿环在对方不粗壮却结实的腰肢上。纳威的黑眼睛不躲不闪地注视着他，明明是黑夜的颜色，却盛满温柔的阳光。

只注视着他。

那是太阳吗？高潮中他迷乱地想。可他并不甘愿做对方的月亮。

“我不是你的。”他提醒道。

也许迟早会是，但……但总不是今天。斯莱特林总是需要做完全的准备的。他们不轻易交心，一旦交了，那便是全部的忠诚。

至于隆巴顿值不值得他的忠诚……德拉科懒懒地抬眼看了一眼，纳威汗湿的脸就在他正上方，灯光从脑后照下来，给他的身体镀了一层白炽的光环。

好刺眼。

 

fin.


End file.
